Chocolate
Chocolate is a sweetened confectionery available in both the muggle and wizard worlds. In the case of the latter, it also has special properties, depending on the brand. Not only does it make a wonderful treat for the consumer, but it serves as a powerful and excellent antidote for the chilling, cold effect produced by contact with Dementors, and other particularly nasty forms of Dark magic. Remus Lupin carried chocolate with him on the Hogwarts Express and gave Harry Potter some after the latter was attacked by a Dementor. When Madam Pomfrey heard that Remus Lupin had given Harry chocolate after his encounter with the Dementor, she nodded approvingly and stated that "at last, we have a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies." She herself used a large chunk of Honeydukes chocolate in the hospital wing to treat Harry Potter and Hermione Granger after they and Sirius Black were attacked by several Dementors in 1994. Harry Potter later commented that he never wanted to eat a piece of chocolate for a while afterwards, as he apparently has grown sick of it for a while. Wizard chocolate *Chocoballs - Strawberry mousse and clotted cream filling *Chocolate bars - Much like their Muggle counterparts. Sold at Honeydukes *Chocolate cake - A cake flavoured with melted chocolate or cocoa powder (also a Muggle dessert) *Chocolate Cauldrons - Cauldron-shaped treats filled with firewhiskey *Chocolate eclairs - Cream-filled bun with chocolate topping (also a Muggle dessert) *Chocolate liqueur - Liqueur with a flavour of chocolate *Chocolate Frogs - Includes Famous Witch or Wizard Card *Chocolate egg - Egg-shaped chocolate used to illustrate a dragon egg *Chocolate gateau - A flourless chocolate cake *Chocolate Skeleton *Chocolate Wand - Chocolate wand-shaped sweets *Choco-Loco *Shock-o-Choc - Sold in packages weighing 170 grams *Hot chocolate - Cocoa powder mixed with milk, much like the Muggle counterpart. Behind the scenes *It is possible that chocolate is used to ward off the effects following meeting a Dementor as it has chemicals inside it that release endorphins, which are human chemicals in the body that make a person feel happy. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' *''J. K. Rowling Official Site'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''Pottermore'' Category:Antidotes Category:Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans flavours Category:Sweets Category:Chocolate